


Punishment

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Educating Nikolaj [1]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically Game of Thrones never happened for either of them and Gwendoline didnt become an actress, F/M, Gwen!Dom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Real Life, Sex, Sub!Nik, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Mature Law student Nikolaj Coster-Waldau gets in trouble with his lecturer Professor Gwendoline Christie. How will he receive his punishment?





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, having struggles with finishing Luck Begins at the End of the Line currently so had the idea of a very smutty Gwendolaj fic. If you don't like the real life pairing just imagine it as a modern AU Jaime and Brienne. Also huge thanks to my frineds SarahofTarth and CaptainBreaksteel for the idea of the fic and helping me come up with the storyline, especially Cap with her Lawyer lingo. Hope you enjoy don't forget to comment what you think, Pure. Xx

Nikolaj Coster-Waldau was a failed actor. He'd tried desperately to forge an acting career in his native Denmark but he’d hit obstacle after obstacle and when he auditioned for a part in the biggest TV show on earth he was turned away for a lack of self confidence. Nik decided to retire from acting something his wife resented him for and after a couple of years divorced him. He saw his daughters but his retirement saw unforeseen fractures in the life he once had. After a nervous breakdown Nik decided to return to University. After searching for the perfect one he came to decide on one in a beautiful cathedral city in England and enrolled on a Law degree. Nik had been studying for two years and had grown accustomed to living in England. He loved visiting the pub with his other mature student friends, playing in a local amateur football team and had taken up cooking. His daughters visited from Denmark every month so was always in contact with them. Nik’s life had changed recently. Ever since his divorce he had not had feelings for another woman and had the odd one night stand but no one had ever captured his heart. This was until his new lecturer Professor Gwendoline Christie began teaching at his university.

Nikolaj had been enamoured from the beginning by her long shapely legs, piercing blue eyes and silky soft looking blonde hair. Nik often dissolved back into a teenage boy in Professor Christie’s classes despite being in his early forties. He often found himself replaying the lectures as he was always lost just looking at her. Nik found himself turned on at every rule she taught in class and when he was assigned her as his academic adviser he felt his luck was in. Nik found himself running late one day to her class after spending the night out with his friend Pete. Nik sauntered into class as Professor Christie was lecturing to the seminar.

‘Non bis in idem has its roots for Roman Civil law. From the Latin ‘Not twice in the same thing’ It is a legal doctrine meaning no legal action could be instituted for the same action… Ah Mr Coster-Waldau you are late, I’ve told you before about interrupting my seminars. My office when class ends, then we can talk about your recent tardiness.’ Professor Christie said with an icy voice.

Gwendoline continued lecturing for the remainder of the hour before dismissing her class. Nik made his way to her office before she caught up and allowed him into the room.

‘Sit down Nikolaj.’ Gwendoline said with authority.

‘I’m sorry about my behaviour recently Professor...’ Nik started to say before Gwendoline cut him off.

‘I am aware you are a mature student Mr. Coster-Waldau but it doesn't give you the right to interrupt my classes. I may be your academic adviser but I cannot be seen dishing out special treatment to you. Especially as you are a man in their 40’s. You should know better. Mr. Coster-Waldau you need to be punished for this.’ Gwen said as she walked over to the door and locked it and drew the blinds. Gwen swayed her hips over to the chair Nikolaj was sat on.

‘You’ve been a very naughty boy you know.’ Gwendoline said as she parted her legs causing the slit in her skirt to show off her silky smooth athletically toned leg to be on full display. This made Nik swallow and look at Gwen in disbelief and before long she sat on his lap and captured his lips in one fluid motion. Nik melted into the kiss as every synapse in his body was crying out in euphoria. Nik and Gwen’s hands roamed and before long Gwen's white shirt was removed and at the opposite end of the room and Nik’s Polo shirt was on the floor. Gwen stood up and removed her skirt as Nik haphazardly removed his jeans. Leaving Gwen in only her black high heels and black lace underwear and Nik in his tight black boxers. Gwen pushed Nik back onto the chair and regained her previous position kissing him hard as she grabbed a scarf from her coat hanger and tied his hands round the back of the chair. 

‘Now Nik, you’ve been a bad boy, you ready for your punishment?’ Asked Gwen teasingly.

‘Yes professor.’ Nik nodded as Gwen ripped his boxers from him.

Gwen teased him by sitting on his lap and kissing him and every now and again lightly brushing his now rock hard cock. Gwen removed her bra and started to play with her nipples. Rolling them and pinching them gasping as she did so. Nik tried to dart his head out to capture one in his mouth but failed as Gwen placed a finger on his lips.

‘No, you could have done that if you had been a good boy.’ Replied Gwen who stood up and removed the lacy knickers she had on.

Nik’s mouth dropped open at the sight of her naked body. Her folds glistening already from her arousal and her neatly trimmed hair darkening from it. Gwen regained her position on top of him. The outermost parts of her labia touching his cock and making him swear quietly as her hands went south and she started to play with her clit. As Gwen was playing with her nub her fingers were touching Nik’s cock and sending him mad. He nearly came when she inserted a finger and promptly followed by another into herself. Nik could hear her wetness and after a time of watching her play with herself Gwen came on Nik’s lap squirting all over his desperate cock.

‘Now, what will you not do again Nikolaj?’ Queried a hoarse Gwendoline.

‘Turn up late to lectures or try and use this as a way of an easy way out.’ Nik said as he squirmed under Gwen.

‘Good boy.’ Gwen said as she lowered herself onto Nik. 

‘Fuck.’ Nik said as he filled Gwendoline up and her head was thrown back in desire. 

Gwen built up a rhythm as Nik’s thrusts met her own and no sooner was she receiving her second orgasm of the day. Gwen climbed off and took Nik in her mouth and soon enough he came hard and fast into her mouth. Gwen smiled at Nik as she swallowed his cum.

‘I believe you have now learnt your lesson Mr. Coster-Waldau.’ Gwen said as she untied Nik and redressed herself.

‘I believe I have.’ Said Nik now completely in love with his dominatrix of a lecturer as he got redressed.

‘Good! I will see you in tomorrow's lecture.’ Replied Gwen taking a seat at her desk after unlocking her door and opening the blinds .

‘Right you will Professor. See you tomorrow.’ Said Nik as he left his lecturers office hoping for a repeat performance already.


End file.
